Spatial audio rendering comprises rendering sound scenes comprising sound objects at respective positions.
Each sound scene therefore comprises a significant amount of information that is processed aurally by a listener. The user will appreciate not only the presence of a sound object but also its location in the sound scene and relative to other sound objects.